Misery Business
by Homesick
Summary: Abigail Hughes never liked boys like Cedric. Cedric never thought girls like Abigail existed. When he found out he did Abigail's former friend Cho was already in the picture. So when prejudices fade away and things change, will the picture change as well?
1. The Boy, the Girl and the other girl

Chapter 1

_For the real Abby, happy birthday._

**Chapter 1. **

They were way too early, as usual.

The Hughes family always made sure nothing too bad could happen. Therefore they were always on time, they never took risks, and always followed the rules. They didn't speak their minds, they didn't get emotionally involved and most of the time they denied to have any feelings at all. Or at least two of them. Abigail was different, she always had been. They weren't always like this, the Hughes family had changed due to the tragic death of their beloved wife and mother five years ago.

"Will you be careful? And study hard? And be nice to the professors? And.." Robert Hughes asked his daughter while his son was off to save them a seat in the crowded Hogwarts Express.

"Dad, you know I will. Now..if you're having any trouble at all with housekeeping," they both had to laugh shortly because of some incidents during the passed few years "don't hesitate to write me..then we can prevent you having to buy new clothes every month as you accidentally let them disappear because you were trying to iron them magically."

"I will, I will" they both knew he wouldn't. Mr. Hughes didn't want to bother his children at all when they were at school, he just wanted them to feel at home when they came home during school breaks.

"You be careful too Dad, now I'll see you at Christmas right?" Abigail asked. Her father nodded and waved to her brother who was already in the train. He was in the sixth year, she was in the fifth. When she had finally said goodbye to her father she started to search for her best friend.

"Abigail?!" she heard but she couldn't quite place where the voice was coming from. "Abby right here!" and there she was, Rose Diggory was standing just a few steps away from her. She was waving excitedly as Abby ran toward her.

"Hey you!" Rose said enthusiastic and gave her a hug. "How have you been?"

"Good actually, you?"

"Great! Italy was amazing. Except for the annoying amount of girls stalking my brother..how was France?" Rose was truly interested even though Abby had already told her all about it in the letters she wrote over the summer.

"It was nice." Abby smiled and was happy to be back, she and Rose had been inseparable since their first year at Hogwarts, their first day to be exact. They didn't see each other much over summer because Mr. Hughes liked to spend their summers in France, with their uncle.

"Shall we go? Let me just get my things.." Rose walked back to her family and Abby followed her.

"Well hello Abigail, how was your summer?" Amos Diggory was Rose father.

"Very pleasant Mr. Diggory, and yours?"

"Very pleasant indeed, you have grown quite a bit since we last saw you, hasn't she Emma?" Emma Diggory was Rose's mother there was no mistake there, Rose had the same eyes, the same smile, the same gentle curl in her hair.

While they talked about how Abby and Rose were growing up Rose was joking around with her brother. Rose's brother was a Hufflepuff prefect and captain of the Quidditch team. Cedric Diggory was friendly, but that was about it for Abby. Abby didn't like Quidditch, at all, and she hated popular guys like Cedric.

"Oh hey Abigail." He greeted her when Rose pointed out there was another person in their midst. Rose always said that if Cedric hadn't been her brother she would've probably hated him for what he appeared to be, but she also said he was very different from what everyone thought of him. Up till now Abby didn't share that opinion. Cedric was exactly what she though he was, handsome, popular and apparently too arrogant to speak to her.

"So, shall we find us some place to sit?" Rose asked while she said goodbye to her parents and they were both walking toward the Hogwarts Express.

"Well, John would save seats for us actually."

"Great!"

While they were trying to find John they ran into Cho Chang and Marietta Edgecombe. Both Rose and Abby thought they were a bit over the top but they had been friends with them since their second year, when the four of them got into detention after Potions and Rose had planned how they would going to get out of there. Rose always had crazy plans and most of the time she executed them as well.

"Hey Cho!" Rose said "Why don't you come sit with us?"

There they were, four girls and Abby's brother. John didn't like Cho or Marietta at all, in fact he hated them. John was more of the silent type, he loved music and English muggle literature. He encouraged Abby with her creative talent and most of the time they got along just fine. Especially after their mother passed away. He always took care of her and maybe that was just he reason why he hated Cho and Marietta, because he could feel something coming. Because he knew what they were able to do. Because he was the only one who kept his eyes open.


	2. The Boy

**Chapter 2 – The boy**

There it was, home.

They had arrived at Hogwarts the way they usually did, and after arriving everything went how it usually went. There was just one thing that would change this year. Little did anyone know it wouldn't only change a year at Hogwarts.

"Have you heard?" Rose asked Abby when they sat down at the Hufflepuff table in the Great Hall.

"What?" Abby asked, she didn't know what Rose was talking about. It was like that a lot of times, Rose knew everything.

"About the Tri-wizard championship of course!" She said while she was trying to see if her brother was around.

"Cedric is thinking of entering the tournament."

"There will be a tournament again?" Abby could just ask, she was stunned. She had heard a lot about the last few Tri-wizard championships, they had stopped because of several deaths during the tournaments. It was supposed to be very dangerous and only for the brave hearted.

"I think he's completely mental but dad says he should do it." Rose continues.

"Well why not?" Cho interferes, she's on the Ravenclaw table sitting on the other side of the small space in between the benches. Cho is the kind of girl that wants to know everything, and when she knows it she'll give her opinion as well. Wanted or unwanted.

"Because he could die and it's totally irresponsible and Cedric would never do such a thing!" Rose practically exclaims as if there was nothing that could be more logical in the entire world.

"If he wants to, he should do it. Besides..your brother would be the most popular guy in like..entire Hogwarts or something!" Cho smiles at Abby who turns her head and focuses on her napkin. She was waiting for diner to start so she could focus on something else. She didn't like talking about eventual deaths by tournaments that didn't really matter to her at all. She didn't understand why people would want to take such a risk, and because she didn't understand she figured Cedric Diggory must be the biggest fool on earth. After Cho's comment on him becoming the most popular guy at school Abby just says;

"He already is one of the most popular guys Cho, unfortunately." And she turned around rolling her eyes and sighing loud enough for Cho to hear it.

"I think you should stop him from entering." Abby says and Rose looks at her. Rose's eyes are exactly the same as her brother's, but Abby wouldn't know that. Rose's hair is darker however, a dark chocolaty brown.

"Me too. And I will." She says determined. "Did I tell you you are my best friend?" she asks and just before Abby could answer that Dumbledore came up to do his traditional speech.

"Dear boys and girls, welcome back to Hogwarts and I sure hope you'll feel just as at home as other years. Before I'll give my annual speech a different twist I would like to ask all of you to pay attention as our new students are sorted!" Dumbledore couldn't be more delighted, or so it seemed. But Abby couldn't help but think that his eyes looked worried. Nobody really did pay that much attention to the younger kids being sorted into different houses. Only people who had relatives among the new students did, the rest just waited impatiently for dinner to be served.

"So this tournament.." Rose couldn't stop worrying "..it's supposed to be really dangerous, mum doesn't like the fact Ced wants to enter..but he'll turn seventeen next month and that's when you can put your name in this cup you see…"

"Why don't you just tell him what you think? You're pretty close aren't you?" Rose stopped for a second and though about what Abby was saying. Somehow Abby always wondered what went through Rose's mind at such moments, it always seemed like she could think of a hundred things at the same time.

"I tried, well..I didn't _actually _tell him…nevermind. I'll speak to him tonight or something.."

By the time everyone was sorted into their houses the Great Hall went silent. Everyone knew what Dumbledore was about to say, and if they didn't know it before they came to school, they definitely knew it now. The Tri-wizard Tournament.

"So, now that's done I'll remind all of you that the usual rules are still in tact this year. This means that no one is to be wandering about the Forbidden Forest and everyone is to behave normally and civilized. For those who want a detailed list of all the rules, there's one in Mr. Filch's office. Now on to more exiting news!" Dumbledore clapped in his hands and the lights weren't shining as bright anymore, everyone's attention was set on Dumbledore who looked around the hall.

"This year Hogwarts will play host to a legendary event; the Tri-wizard Tournament! During which a single student gets to represent his or her school in a series of magical contests. Eternal glory awaits the student who wins the tournament! This means that Hogwart will be host to two other schools; Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and Durmstrang Institute for Magical Learning. The students of these schools will arrive in the coming two weeks, and when they do I would like you all to be at your best behavior to our guests. For those who would like to enter the Tournament there are some rules; first of all you need to be at least seventeen." Before Dumbledore can continue there's a wave of complaining sounds going through the great hall, apparently everyone was willing to risk their lives for a stupid game "and second, once you enter the Tournament there's no way out. Now remember, this tournament is not for the faint hearted, the magical contests don't only test your skills but also your inner strength as a individual." The look on Dumbledore's face scared Abby, and maybe she's too easily scared, but maybe Dumbledore could be right.

"Now, let's go and eat. I'm starving!" he says a lot happier then before and with one single gesture of his hands all the tables are filled with delicious dishes that can only be served at a place this magical.

A week had gone by and Abby and Rose found out that they had practically all the same classes together. Except for astronomy, Rose didn't take that class because she found it ridiculous to be up at night studying. Everything went how it went every year except this year there was the arousal of new students that would soon come. Everyone was dying to find out what they were like.

"Seriously though Rose, if you look at Krum..those Durmstrang boys should be totally hot!" Cho said while the three of them were walking to Charms.

"You don't honestly think Krum is even potentially attractive?" Abby asks after which Cho looks at her as if the just spoke a complete different language.

"Of course he is Abigail! What's up with you today, you're so grumpy." And after that Cho goes on with her usual chattering until they arrive at their classroom.

"I'm sorry she is that way." Rose whispers just before professor Flitwick starts. "I'm sure she doesn't realize today is…"

"You can say it, it's alright."

"The day your mother died." Rose finished her sentence.

"Yes well, she would know if she wasn't so self centered all the time." Abby replies after which both of the girls went silent. Abby had wondered why she had been friends with Cho for so long. And her brother had asked her many times, she could never answer him. Maybe it was just the feeling of having friends around her, or maybe it was just because Rose seemed to like her. Abby couldn't focus on practicing the charm professor Flitwick just instructed them, she couldn't really focus on anything really. After class Cho waited for Abby and Rose outside the classroom.

"So how did it go?" Cho asked Abby with a mean grin on her face, she knew Abby couldn't do the spell and she was more than happy to rub it in.

"Not so good, I guess I'll just have to practice some more." Abby played along.

"If you want to I can help, it went very well when I tried!"

"No thanks, listen I'm gonna go…" Abby gives Rose a desperate look and Rose knows exactly what to do.

"Right, that's okay..we'll see you later..at dinner?" she asks and Cho doesn't bother to ask what Abby is going to do. She goes right on talking about boys and other unimportant matters.

Abby was in a rush to get to the Owlery where she could be alone for a while, where she could write a letter to her father if she wanted to. If she could find the words. She didn't like him being alone this day in the year, she didn't like him being alone at all. As she ran she tried to hold up her bag, she finally got to hallways that were less crowded because everyone was downstairs or in their common room. While she tried her best to walk a little harder but avoid running which was prohibited she bumped into something hard and muscular and alive.

"Watch it!" she heard a boy's voice as she lost her balance and fell to the ground. She didn't focus on the boy but tried to get her books together as fast as possible. She had been crying.

"I'm sorry, are you alright?" the voice sounded calmer and more friendly as an unfamiliar hand reached for one of Abby's books she looked up at the accompanying face. It was the face of Cedric Diggory.

"Did I hurt you that much?" Cedric asked shocked to see Abby was crying. Abby shook her head and got up while she wiped away her tears, ignoring the helping hand Cedric had held up.

"Are you alright? Abigail right?" his eyes narrowed a bit and Abby tried to avoid them. She didn't want anyone to see her right now, especially not Cedric Diggory one of the most popular guys in school. What would he think? That she's pathetic and strange most likely.

"Abby, and yes..I'm fine." She said snappy and finally looked at the boy's face. She had to look up to meet his eyes because he was at least a whole head taller.

"You are not fine, are you?" he asked as if he couldn't ever sympathize more with anyone than with the girl in front of him. Abby couldn't look away, it was as if his eyes demanded the truth. As if he was _actually _interested in the truth. And for a moment Abby wished she could tell what she had kept inside all these years, the pain, the grief, the anger, the guilt. Just let it all out and trust this kind face.

"Not really." She just said and then rushed off to the Owlery leaving Cedric Diggory wondering.


	3. You don't know

**Chapter 3 – You don't know**

Stupid Abigail.

Why didn't she just say she was fine, she wondered. Because she wasn't, and the boys eyes demanded the truth. There's nothing wrong with the truth is there? Except the truth means that her mother is really dead, and the truth means she feels lost. She never reached the Owlery, instead she turned around halfway to try and find her brother. She knew where he was when he wanted to be alone. The library.

When she walked in there were several students studying in the library. She avoided talking to any one of them. When she has searched half the library she found him. John was sitting next to a window and was staring outside. It was raining and the sky was grey, he imagined how the weather portrayed his mood right now.

"Hey." Abby whispered, her brother looked at her in surprise. Usually Abby was avoiding him this day of the year. She was afraid her brother blamed her for their mother's death.

"Abby." John smiled and got up and without saying anything else he hugged her. "I'm glad you're here." He whispered, Abby didn't answer. When he let go of her she sat down and started to stare out of the window as well.

"It's not your fault you know." John finally said, they both knew that that was what had kept them from each other today.

"But it is." She answered.

Abby and John walked toward the Great Hall together the time dinner would be served. When they were there they parted, John was off to his best friend Dillon and Abby was searching for Rose.

"Hey, how are you?" she heard Rose's familiar voice behind her and she turned around.

"I'm okay." She said and tried to smile for a while, and she really did feel better now Rose was here.

"Cedric told me you were pretty upset when he ran into you today." Rose continued when they started to walk toward the tables to find a seat.

"He did?" Abby asked and she raised one eyebrow in surprise.

"He was wondering what was going on, I didn't tell him anything though…thought you wouldn't like it if.." Rose didn't continue as Cho came walking by.

"Where have you been all day Abby?"

"I hung out with my brother mostly."

"Right." Cho said. Abby and Rose sat down on the Hufflepuff table and Cho on the Ravenclaw's, close enough to keep their conversation going. "He's pretty handsome you know, but why is he..you know…so weird?" Cho asked completely unaware of how stupid the question may seem.

"Not everyone can stand up to your standards Cho." Abby replied "And he's not so weird once you get to know him. By the way, ask me why I hung out with my brother all day long." Abby couldn't help but snap out. Cho slowly opened her mouth to ask the question.

"Because today is the day my mother died Cho, but you wouldn't know that now would you? So stop pissing me off." Abby turned around and focused on her plate, hoping dinner would be served soon. Next to hear she heard Rose who tried not to laugh and turned around as well giving Abby a soft applause. Cho was furious someone even dared to talk to her like that, she turned her head so quickly her hair followed afterwards and she made a 'as if I care' kind of sound.

"Hey sis," Abby looked at where the words came from and saw Rose's brother Cedric sit down beside Rose.

"Hey Ced, listen about.." Rose wanted to start about the tournament like she had wanted to talk about that with him many times the past week. She never got the chance.

"Hi," Cedric didn't focus on his sister anymore as he seemed surprised Abby was sitting next to her. Like he didn't know they had been best friends for six years now and anywhere Rose was Abby was nearby.

"Hi." Abby said uncomfortably as she didn't know what to expect from this certain interest.

"How are you doing?" he asked, clearly referring to their encounter earlier today.

"Fine thank you." Abby said and after the finished her sentence dinner was served.

"Good. Oh Rose, do you mind if I join the two of you for dinner?" he asked politely. Rose rolled her eyes and looked at him as if she couldn't believe her ears.

"Since when do you want to have dinner with me and Abby and not with your own friends?" she asked but Cedric didn't answer and started to eat silently.

While Rose and Cedric discussed the Tri-wizard Tournament over dinner Abby couldn't help but look at the two. They were so much alike in the way they talked and moved their hands or even ate. Abby liked to observe people like that, it was as if you were getting to know them without speaking.

"Rose don't be ridiculous, it's not like I'm going to die or anything." Cedric said impatiently.

"I know but you could get hurt and it's really dangerous, you heard Dumbledore!"

"I'll still put my name in that goblet Rose, dad thinks it's a good idea."

"Sure he does." Rose said stubbornly.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Come on Ced, dad adores you, he thinks everything you choose to do is a miracle itself..he doesn't see the risks."

"Oh and you do?"

"What's that supposed to mean?!" both of them raised their voices a little and Abby found it quite amusing to see them fight like this. But before things got out of hand she decided to interfere.

"Okay maybe you should proceed this discussion another time..and more importantly at another place?" she said subtle when the people around them had noticed their little fight. Both Rose and Cedric looked at her for a moment and then agreed.

"I'm gonna go."

"You're not staying for desert?" Rose asked Abby when she got up.

"It's been a long day, I think I'm just going to read and go to bed." Abby explained.

"What are you reading?"

Abby looked up from her book, surprised someone was back from dinner so early. It was Cedric Diggory.

"Persuasion." Abby answered while she pretended to focus on the page again. She wasn't at all interested in a conversation with this boy.

"Jane Austen huh?" he asked surprised and Abby went on ignoring him. "Why are you reading muggle literature may I ask?"

"You may not. If you don't mind I would like to go on with my reading." She said serene while she was trying the read the same sentence for the third time now. There was something about Cedric that made her nervous at this moment. He laughed at her reaction and sat down in a chair opposite to her. Abby felt quite uneasy when she was with people who she didn't know. Of course they had been in the very same house a lot, but Cedric was always busy with his friends, or Quidditch. There was always something, something that kept him away and too busy to even converse with Abigail for over six years. So why the sudden interest now?

"Listen," she said while she put down the book "What's your problem?" she asked flat out.

Cedric just looked at her, his face all smug but at the same time completely insecure.

"You do know you're quite intimidating right?"

"Well why don't you just piss off then?" Abby said as she got up and threw the book on the table in front of them to rush off to the dormitory.


	4. Hide the little girl that's crying

**Chapter 4 – Hide the little girl that's crying**

The following week was strange to Abby. She got over her grief for her mother, at least for now she did. And school went on as it usually did. Except this year it almost seemed as if she had made a new friend, an unwanted annoying friend. Cedric Diggory.

"Hey Rose, Hey Abby." He always seemed to catch up on them when Abby least expected it, and he was always interested in how she was doing. He was even polite and friendly, and maybe it was her pride that got in the way of being friendly toward him. Rose thought it was fun how they could all hang out together and be friends, even though she knew Abby wasn't convinced her prejudices about Cedric were false.

"He's not that bad Abby, I mean he was seriously worried about you..he even asked me if it had to do something with your mother, which means he remembers the time you.."

"Could we please talk about something else?" Abby tried to stay cheerful.

"Okay. I'm just saying, you could try and be friendly..he's my brother after all."

"I'll try."

Abby was on her way to astronomy class, it was just getting dark outside and today they weren't going to have class all that late. Winter had it's benefits after all. It was rainy and cold outside and she could hear the wind from behind the castle walls. She had a fun day today and was in a good mood until she bumped into someone accidentally. This time she could keep her balance.

"We keep bumping into each other now aren't we?" Cedric smiled as he turned around.

"What a surprise." Abby mumbled not loud enough for him to hear.

"Where are you going, isn't everyone supposed to be in their common rooms by now?"

Cedric was a Hufflepuff prefect, one of the reasons Abby thought she was absolutely right about him with her prejudices.

"Not if anyone takes astronomy." She explained and she knew she sounded mean, "I'm sorry.." she continued "I don't mean to be unfriendly..it just.."

"Comes naturally?" Cedric says with a grin on his face. For a while Abby thinks he means what he just said but then she sees his face. She can even smile about it.

"Kind of. I just don't let people in so easily anymore.."

"And why is that I wonder.." it wasn't a question but Abby couldn't help but feel the urge to answer. When she didn't Cedric looked around the hallway.

"So.." he said, unsure what to say. "Shall I walk you to class then? It's not like I have anything to do right now.." Abby had her answer ready, she would say no and act like Cedric Diggory never mentioned this at all. She would go to class and ignore him for the rest of her life. But then she thought of what Rose had said and she decided to try and be nice.

"That's okay."

"So what was up anyway, last week..when you were.." He felt uneasy and didn't continue his sentence.

"Crying and bumped into you?" Abby finished and Cedric nodded, a friendly smile on his face encouraging her to tell what was wrong.

"It's was the day my mother died."

"That's what I thought..do you miss her?" he asked, there were still two hallways to go and Abby didn't really want to talk about this before going to class.

"Every day…listen I don't really..I have class I mean and.."

"Oh sure, yes, I'm sorry. I won't mention it again.." Cedric said apologetic.

"No that's okay. It's just.." she hesitated.

"You have astronomy class."

"Right." Cedric let her walk the last hallway on her own, when she was halfway there she stopped walking. She didn't feel like class at all so she turned around and decided not to go. It wasn't like she had no experience with ditching classes at all, she and Rose had skipped class several times. Mostly to study or finish their homework but Abby thought this was just as good a reason as homework. And so she walked back toward the common room, through the hallway she just left Cedric in. But he was still there.

"I'm just…" Abby said shocked, she didn't want to get caught skipping class by a prefect.

"I won't tell anyone." He said as he casually leaned against the wall, his hands in his pockets.

"Thanks..it's just.."

"Tell me about your mother, what was she like.." Cedric asked and he knew Abby would tell him, just like Abby knew.

"I.." she hesitated "My mother was the sweetest woman on earth." She started. And they both sat down on the floor.

Everyone was in anticipation of the arrival of the other schools tonight. Dumbledore had just announced they were coming and everyone's attention was fixed upon the gigantic doors of the Great Hall. The arrival of both the schools was quite the happening. Beauxbatons had the most graceful students dressed in blue and grey silk uniforms. Everyone just as elegant and poised. They were supposedly French. Durmstrang's students on the other hand were less elegant and poised. They came bursting in with their crimson red capes and animal fur over their shoulders. They were tall and broad-shouldered. The Beauxbatons students sat at the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw table as the Durmstrang students took place at Griffindor and Slytherin's tables.

"Those Durmstrang blokes are pretty intimidating huh Ced?" Rose said with a grin on her face as she saw her brother stare at the students from the new schools.

"Can you see yourself compete to one of them?" she went on. Abby had to laugh.

"Oh shut it Rose, I'm just looking for Krum..did you see him yet?"

"You're right! Krum! God did you see him at the world championship Abby?"

It was a well known fact to Abby that Rose loved Quidditch and everything that has to do with it.

"No I didn't go, remember."

"Right you don't like Quidditch..well he was amazing, that guy can fly!"

"Not to mention Rose has a huge crush on him." Cedric said loud enough for Rose to hear. Abby laughed and Rose slapped the back of her brother's head.

"Hey Cedric,"

It was Cho. Both Rose and Abby looked at her, hoping she would turn around and leave soon. Cho had not forgiven Abby for the way she acted a week ago, and Abby couldn't forgive Cho for being so self involved. Rose chose Abby's side, as she would always do. Even though she still had to work together with Cho at potions.

"Are you still thinking about entering the tournament?" she asked. Cedric looked up at Cho, seemingly stunned by her appearance like many boys are.

"Actually I do." He said with a brilliant smile.

"I think that's really brave."

Both Abby and Rose knew Cho was doing this to piss off Rose.

"It's completely mental." Rose interfered.

"I wouldn't listen to your little sister Cedric, I think you'll do great." Cho threw her hair over her shoulder and blinked way overdone. It was clear she was trying to flirt with Cedric, and it was also very clear Cedric responded.

"Thank you!"

"I'm going to the bathroom." Rose said as theatrical as possible to show how sick she was of Cho's behavior.

"I'll go with you." Abby got up just as quickly as Rose, looking at Cedric for a moment. Then both of the girls left. When they were in the hall Rose started to rant about how Cho was trying to convince Cedric to enter the tournament and how ridiculous it was. Abby didn't listen because they were followed by Cho.

"What are you up to Cho?" she asked.

"Nothing, don't be so mean Abby. I just think Cedric will do great."

"Of course he will Cho that's not the point!" Rose interfered. "But it's dangerous!"

"A little danger can be exciting right, it's not like he's going to die or anything!" Cho laughed at the idea.

"Just keep away from him Cho." Abby yelled in a moment of mental derangement. Cho's eyes begun to shine and she instantly knew she was onto something.

"You like him don't you?" she grinned.

"Don't be ridiculous." Abby said.

"You do! You like him!" Cho found it all rather amusing.

"I don't even know him Cho."

"But you like him." Cho said and there was a tone in her voice that scared Abby. As if Cho had just found out how to hurt her the most and Abby didn't even know it yet.


	5. The Beginning

Chapter 5 – The beginning

**Chapter 5 – The beginning**

"Is it true?" Rose asked, she was barely capable of keeping a grin from her face. Cho had returned to the Great Hall leaving Abby and Rose alone.

"Don't be ridiculous." Abby answered. "I don't even know your brother that well."

"No but it could just be a feeling right?" Rose smiled as if she hoped it was true.

"Rose please, you know as well as I do that I don't let people in so quickly, let alone like them this soon. And I tell you everything, anyway Cho's just trying to make me angry, she also spread this rumor about me wanting to be her or something."

"What? Really?" Rose said as she hooked her arm into Abby's and they started walking back to the Great Hall.

"Yes. Last week, I heard it from Isabel Beckett just yesterday. I think I really pissed her off. "

"Or she's just jealous because you're awesome." Rose smiled as Abby shook her head.

"I bet that's it." She said sarcastic.

"Hey Abby," Abby looked up from her book, she was sitting in a corner of the common room and didn't expect to be bothered.

"Oh hi Cedric." she really said friendly this time.

"Hi, I was wondering.." he was shifting his weight from one foot to the other "Could we talk? Like without you telling everything to Rose afterwards?"

"Sure." Abby put her book down and waited for Cedric to sit down. "Why would you want to talk to me though?" she couldn't help but ask.

"Well, because I think you could give me the best advise.." he said. He seemed troubled. Abby raised her eyebrows in surprise, she didn't think she could give anyone good advise about anything.

"It's about the tournament..everyone thinks I should enter, and I really want to..but they're all saying I should because it would be totally wicked and such but.." he paused a moment to look Abby in the eye "I know Rose's worried, and my mum is as well..they're overprotective most of the time, but what do you think I should do?"

"Me?" Abby couldn't sound more astounded. "Well I'm not exactly the most adequate person to ask this Cedric."

"That's why I'm asking you. Not that I think you're inadequate for anything of course but.."

"If you really want it." Abby hesitated because she knew Rose wouldn't probably be too happy with her because of this "You should put your name in that cup this week. But you should know that Rose will probably kick your but if you do. And, I think you should think about the possible consequences. I mean, if you were my brother I wouldn't want you to try and enter a tournament that killed people."

"That's ages ago." Cedric protested.

"I wouldn't want anyone of my relatives risking their lives for a game. I think it's utterly selfish and futile." Abby looked at Cedric and was caught by surprise by his crooked smile.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing. I think it's amusing how you're so honest." He answered while he leaned back in the luxurious chair.

"So are you any wiser?" she asked ignoring his previous comment.

"I am. And I do know what the consequences could be, but that doesn't necessarily mean they will be. So call me utterly selfish." He imitated how Abby had said the last two words before. "But I'm putting my name in that cup."

"Good luck with that." Abby spoke as what would seem arrogant as she started reading again.

"It won't be a problem." Cedric said as he got up, clearly irritated by Abby's manners.

"Good."

"Yes."

"Good evening."

"Yes." Cedric repeated. He wanted to walk away but stopped halfway his first step and sat down again.

"Do I irritate you?" he asked with a calm voice. Abby looked up from her book again. Cedric didn't irritate her at all, that was the exact problem. She felt at ease and wanted to get to know him. Something that scared her, because getting to know someone could only mean you would lose them someday. And it surprised her she wanted to get to know him, because he seemed to embody everything she was against. When Abby didn't answer Cedric's question he didn't stop with staring at until she met his eyes.

"I think you're afraid of me." He said slowly as they looked at each other. Abby's eyes got furious.

"I'm not afraid of you."

"You're afraid to let me in because you might actually like me."

"You're such an arrogant.."

"What? What Abigail?" the were both on their feet now. Cedric at least one head taller than Abby. She was staring at his chest as if she could see through it and he was looking down on her dark hair.

"Good evening." She said with a tense voice as she walked toward the dormitory.

"Cedric." Not much later Abby was staring at the back of his head. He slowly turned around and again Abby was struck by how irritatingly handsome he was. Both Cedric and Rose had perfect features, but the unusual kind you only usually hear of but never see. His face was smug but Abby didn't see it. She only saw the five guys surrounding him, his friends.

"Never mind." She said softly as she turned around and wanted to walk away.

"No it's okay." He said as he got up and walked toward her, leaving his friends with a friendly smile on his face.

"It's just.." Abby sighed "I wanted to apologize for my behavior. I don't really let people in that quickly."

"So it seems. Look, if I'm bothering you.."

"No. No you're not bothering me."

"Good." Cedric smiled, "Do you want to come sit with us? Rose is coming too." Abby looked at the group of boys and froze. It was as if she wasn't physically able to have contact with so many human beings at the same time.

"No thank you." She said uneasy.

"They won't bite." Cedric said and apparently he thought it was funny, his friends were signing him and Cedric was laughing back at them with a strange nod of his head. They were being typical boys and Abby couldn't stand it.

"Just for a minute."

"Great." Cedric smiled and they both walked back to his friends.

"I just don't get it." Rose said for the third time while she was staring at the same page in her book over and over again.

"I think you move your wand too quickly, try it again but just a little bit more slowly." Abby said while she was focusing on making the right movement with her wand. They were at Transfiguration, their last class on Friday. They had to try and turn a feather into a living creature and back again. While Abby's feather turned into an almost perfect cat, Rose's made a rather strange sound. Abby looked down on it as Rose took a step back right after that the feather exploded.

"Woops." Rose mumbled and both of the girl started to laugh.

"Luckily for you miss Diggory, class is almost over and you have the entire weekend to practice until our next class." Professor McGonagall said while she cleaned Rose's table with one swift movement of her wand. Rose could only try to stop laughing.

"I'm sorry professor. I'll try my very best this weekend." She said, but both Rose and Abby knew she wouldn't.

"So what are we going to do this weekend?" Rose asked when they walked out of the classroom, Rose carried her books in her arms while Abby was trying her best to put hers in her bag.

"I don't know maybe.."

"Oh my!" Rose practically screamed making Abby drop her books.

"Rose please!" Abby said as she picked up her books.

"Let me help you." A familiar voice said and got up the rest of the books and gave them to her. When Abby looked into the face of Cedric Diggory she couldn't help but think how pathetically cliché this would seem to the outside world, Rose in particular.

"Thanks." She said but Rose was pulling her sweater and yelling so hard he couldn't hear her.

"It's Victor Krum!" Rose whispered, all of a sudden she tried her best not to be hysterical.

"Who?" Abby asked.

"Victor Krum, the Quidditch player, he's only the best player ever and…"

"The one you have a crush on?" Abby couldn't help but say it.

"Oh shut it. Both of you!" Rose warned her brother by pointing toward him with her small index finger.

"Do you two have another class now?" Cedric asked Abby while Rose was still staring at Victor Krum at the other side of the hallway.

"No, we're all done." Abby was never good at small talk, she always thought it was forced, and that you should only ask a person something if you were really interested in the answer.

"Why don't you introduce yourself Rose?" Abby tried her best to keep Rose in their conversation.

"Yes, why don't you Rose?" Cedric said with a grin almost to big for his face.

"Funny. And, yes..why don't I?" she slapped her brother's arm and walked toward Victor to introduce herself. Abby was stunned every time Rose did something like this. She wasn't the least bit shy, but she was well mannered and socially skilled. It made her wonder why someone like Rose would be best friends with someone like her. All of a sudden Abby realized she stood there, alone with Cedric. She could hear him laugh softly because of his sister.

"So what are you doing this weekend?" Cedric asked, and even though he was a lot more than just interested in her weekend plans Abby didn't notice.

"Not much, maybe Rose has some plans I don't know about yet." Abby smiled.

"Well I was wondering if.."

"Hey you two!" it was Cho Chang that interrupted Cedric in his so very important sentence.

"Hi." Cedric said enthusiastic. Abby didn't say anything, she was probably giving Cho a death glare without even knowing it.

"So, did you put your name in the cup yet?" Cho asked Cedric completely ignoring Abby.

"I'm thinking of doing so this weekend." He answered with a smile.

"Exciting." Cho said while strategically using her eyelashes and black eyes.

"And what are you doing besides that this weekend?" she continued.

"Not much." Cedric answered while his eyes shifted toward Abby for a split second.

"Great, we're having a little get together at the Ravenclaw common room..you should come. I'll be there." Cho said as if that would be the best reason to come.

"Sounds good, maybe I'll come."

"Saturday night, see you there." Cho turned around after one last look at Abby and walked away.

"What did I miss?" Rose asked with the biggest smile on her face she had ever had.

"Nothing." Both Abby and Cedric said at the exact same time.

"Well, you tell me about 'nothing' soon. I'm off to the library, I have to return this book that's already late. And you, my brother, I will see tonight at dinner. Why don't you bring Sam, he's cute." After that Rose meaningfully looked at Abby, leaving her alone with her brother.

"Shall we go for a stroll outside?" Cedric asked. Abby looked at him in surprise and then looked toward the doors that were open at the end of the hallway. It looked like a nice day outside. The sky was blue, the sun spread a nice light that was still warm and made the leaves glow bright red and orange. It was the perfect day for a stroll outside, and Abby loved to walk.

"That'll be nice." She said as they walked toward the courtyard.

"So how's that book you were reading?" Cedric asked after they had walked in silence for a while.

"It's interesting, I have read many of Jane Austen's work but this one I had never read before."

"Why do you like muggle literature?" he asked as he nodded with a smile to greet someone walking by that called his name.

"Because they illustrate the same problems and desires we have, without the magic." She looked up to his face.

"But doesn't magic make it all a little more fun?" he asks.

"I think you don't need magic if you have those things..like friendship, or love."

"You mean love itself is magical?" Cedric was really trying to make conversation and Abby had to laugh.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing. I don't mean love itself is magical…I just think it's the most important thing there is."

"And yet you're afraid to love people." Cedric half whispered. "Except for Rose of course."

"You have no right to judge me like that." Abby snarled.

"I don't judge you, I'm trying to understand you."

"Well maybe it's none of your business!"

"And maybe it is."

"What do you want from me?!" Abby asked, keeping at least three steps in between them.

"I'd like to be your friend, if that's okay." The way he said it made Abby realize she had gone too far again. Why did he get on her nerves like that? Why did she panic around him all the time?

"I'm sorry. It's just.." she whispered.

"I know."

"No you don't know." Abby said a little louder.

"You could tell me." He said calm, Abby looked at him, it was the most scary thing someone could ask from her and yet she wanted to. She wanted to talk to him.

"I'm afraid to let people in, to..to love them..because they can always leave you."

"Like your mother did?" he asked careful. Abby nodded her head slowly and looked at him only to look right back to the ground again. They started walking again.

"Did Rose ever tell you how she died?"

"No, she said she didn't know what actually happened."

"She doesn't. My mother killed herself." Abby whispered. Cedric stopped walking for a moment, Abby stopped and turned around to look at him.

"Why?" he could only ask, Abby tried her best to avoid his eyes, it was already hard for without his sympathy.

"We don't actually know..well that's what my father says. But I can't help but feel guilty."

"Guilty?" he asked careful, he was wondering how this girl could ever feel guilty for something like this.

"If only I had been nicer..better to her, maybe she would've stayed with me."

"Abby listen," Cedric put his hands on her shoulders and forced her to look at him. "I don't know your mother, and I know I don't know much about you or your family for that matter, but..it's not your fault. There was most likely something going on in her life that you did not know of but…a mother would never kill herself because of her eleven year old daughter. Especially not if that daughter is you."

"Why are you so nice to me?" Abby asked fighting the tears in her eyes.

"I don't know." Cedric answered.


	6. It's only life

Chapter 6 – It's only life

**Chapter 6 – It's only life**

"So I just found out there's a party tonight at the Ravenclaw common room!" Rose walked toward Abby who was sitting by the window trying to draw something she saw outside.

"Hey I didn't know you could draw," Rose said surprised after which she went on with her story;

"Nobody told me though, I had to find out from Cedric. As if they would invite Cedric, they hate them. He's _our _ Quidditch captain!"

"What are you talking about Rose?" Abby tried to make sense of it but it didn't work.

"Well, it's apparently someone's birthday, someone from their Quidditch team so their captain, Roger Davies is throwing a party and I wasn't even invited. I dated that guy for heaven's sake and he's inviting my brother? What's wrong with the world?" Rose really loved parties because they were a perfect opportunity to dress up and meet new people.

"He didn't invite Cedric." Abby said dryly.

"Well then who did?" Abby stopped writing on her paper and looked at Rose.

"One guess." She only said.

"Cho." Rose said with clenched teeth. "I swear that girl is driving me crazy. Have I told you what she did yesterday in the library?" Rose said without really making it sound like a question. Abby shook her head.

"Well," she stopped to take a breath "I asked her if I could come sit with her because all the other tables were taken, and I was already going to sit on the chair when she pulled it away from under me and watched me fall down. After that she was like 'woops, didn't see you coming' and when I told her I had asked her if I could come sit with her she actually said that we weren't friends anymore if I was still friends with you and that she wouldn't want to come near me. Why is she like that all of a sudden?"

Abby waited for a moment until she could take in the story Rose just told her and then opened her mouth to say something, just to close it again.

"I kind of told her I don't want to be friends with her anymore if she remains so self-centered. I guess that's what's bothering her."

"Could be, since Cho thinks she's the most popular girl on earth and everybody desperately wants to be friends with her. But about the party.." Rose kept going on and on and Abby was hoping she didn't plan to actually go there and take Abby with her. Abby didn't like it to have more than two people around her, especially if she didn't know any of them.

"I was thinking we should go, you know just to piss Cho off or to have a good time. You deserve some fun as well! Why don't you take your brother? I hardly see him and you get along fine don't you? You always say how you like being with him. Let's go okay? Please?" Rose was pouting and looking at her with fake strategically planned puppy eyes.

"I know you hate parties but it could be fun right?"

"Well.."

"Rose!" it was Cedric who practically jumped on the couch next to Rose, he was breathing heavily and his cheeks were a rosy red from the exertion of running.

"What is it Cedric?" Rose said impatient still waiting for Abby to answer her question, she rolled her eyes and looked at her brother.

"I put my name in the cup." He said exited. Rose got up and started to hit Cedric with a Daily Prophet she had been holding in her hand. Cedric was laughing and trying to stop her from hitting him.

"Rose stop acting crazy!"

"Why? You're mental, apparently it runs in the family." She said as she put her fists on her hips and looked at him her eyes dark.

"I'm not mental, and I'm probably not even being picked so stop worrying all the time and start having some fun. It's the weekend."

"Well talking about fun, _brother, _Abby and I are going to a party tonight."

"Really?" Cedric asked while he was looking at Abby in surprise. "Well, see you there. I'm off..we're trying out Billy Roe's new broom."

"Remind me why exactly we're going to this gathering of brainless people?" John whispered in Abby's ear. Rose was already gone, she was too impatient to wait for Abby to change into something more festive.

"Because Rose will kill me if I won't come."

"Right, 'cause Rose would definitely kill you for real." John said sarcastically.

"It might be fun."

"Fun? We don't do parties Abby." He said just before they entered the Ravenclaw common room. It was crowded with loud music magically coming from each wall so loud you could barely talk to one another.

"And now I remember why." John mumbled under his breath.

Across the room Rose was talking to Roger Davies and sipping from a little glass filled with something red. When she noticed Abby and John she waved and gestured they should come over.

"Come on." John sighed irritated and took Abby's hand to drag her across the crowded room. Everyone was dancing and having a good time, some of them maybe too good.

"Hi!" Rose practically screamed "You look great!" she said admiring Abby's simple black dress. After that she looked at John for a moment. A rather strange moment to Abby. John and Rose locked eyes and they both were awkwardly silent but neither of them seemed to notice it.

"Hello Rose." John said slowly with his deep voice.

"Hi." Rose said quiet. Roger was trying to ignore the awkwardness as well as Abby as he introduced himself to her. Abby didn't want to be here at all, she didn't want to talk to any of these people and she didn't want them to talk to her.

"Let's go somewhere more quiet." John said. It was impossible to go somewhere more quiet so they sat down right next to a window. In front of them a girl was trying her best to keep her balance and a boy was laughing about it. John rolled his eyes, clearly irritated.

"Hey, you're here!" Abby looked over her shoulder to see Cedric standing behind her.

"I'm here." She repeated sarcastically.

"You look.." he stopped when his eyes saw John sitting next to her. "You brought a date." He said narrowing his eyes a little.

"Yes this is.." Abby wanted to introduce her brother.

"No you know what, I have to.." he was vaguely pointing to something invisible over his shoulder and turned around to walk away.

Abby was standing next to Rose trying her best to look the least bit normal while not dancing between all those dancing people. Rose and John seemed to get along although she couldn't hear what they were talking about because the music was too loud. First John was laughing and Abby was surprised after which they started a discussion about some sort of historical happening. Abby clearly felt redundant.

"Seems like your date is hitting on my sister." Abby felt two hands on her shoulders and heard someone's voice near her ear. She turned around to see Cedric.

"Seems so." She said.

"You don't like the party?" Cedric asked with a smile clearly having a good time.

"I don't really do parties."

"Don't be so serious, loosen up!" Cedric was making fists and pumping them in the air, Abby wondered if it was his way of dancing and started to laugh.

"See, you look much better that way." Abby shyly looked away while John was keeping an eye on the whole situation and being the overprotective brother he was.

"If he's bothering you.." John whispered in Abby's ear but didn't finish his sentence.

"No it's okay.." she said trying to get away from her brother. Cedric clearly got the wrong idea.

"I'm sorry," he said "I'll leave you two to it.." he said disappointed and before Abby could explain herself he was off dancing with other people and having a good time nevertheless.

"I can't believe my brother is actually dancing with Cho!" Rose said shocked pausing her conversation with Abby's brother to say this. Abby looked around to see what Rose was talking about, when she didn't find them Rose pointed over her shoulder.

"Look at her trying to be all attractive.." Rose rolled her eyes and Cho noticed the finger pointing toward them.

"Rose stop it." Abby said panicky as she grabbed Rose's arm and pulled it down.

"No, she's using him, or at least she will. You know what she did to her last boyfriend!"

"Rose," but Rose was off walking toward her brother.

"Hey Rose!" some random guy she didn't know said but she held up her hand to stop him from trying to talk to her and stopped walking when she reached Cho and Cedric. Cho's arms around Cedric's neck, Cedric's right hand on her hip and his other in the air as he was singing along with the music.

"Ced, can I speak with you?" Rose was tapping her foot on the floor as Abby stood behind her receiving multiple death glares from Cho.

"Rose stop bothering me with your tournament rubbish." Cedric said after which he saw Abby and stopped dancing.

"Hey." He said softly. Cho noticed and took his head in her hands and kissed him on his mouth. Rose's mouth formed a big surprised and angry O. Abby didn't know why she felt like she did right now. Maybe it was anger, or disbelief, but for a really brief moment she thought it was something called jealousy. Cedric's face was surprised after Cho had let go of him and was looking at Abby lifting one eyebrow.

"What?" she said forgetting Cedric beside her. "Are you jealous?" she asked Abby. Abby didn't answer and wanted to turn around and walk away. "Oh wait, I forgot. You actually thought he could like _you._" Cho said mean.

"Stop it Cho." Rose came in between.

"You know you're not good enough for him right? You weren't even good enough for your own mother." Cho laughed. Abby turned around and looked at her, furious at first.

"That's why she's killed herself right?" Cho continued the very moment John came to see what was happening.

"What?" he said. Abby could only look at Cedric who looked at her with guilty eyes and was shocked at Cho's behavior.

"You told her?" Abby whispered and she was fighting back the tears. She turned around and pushed her brother away from her so she could leave.

"Abby wait!" Cedric said while following her.

"No!" she turned around angry, tears filling up her eyes "Leave me alone!"

"You heard her." John came in between them and stopped Cedric by grabbing the front of his shirt and pushing him back. And while John was keeping everyone away from her, Abby left the Ravenclaw common room.

Abby was sitting on the ground just two hallways away from the Ravenclaw common room. There was no one around at this hour and she couldn't walk any further without collapsing and crying. How could Cho say something like that? And how could Cedric have told her? She heard footsteps from the other hallway but while she was trying to get up she was too late.

"Abigail please don't run away." It was Cedric. Abby started walking again trying to ignore him. She sniffed and wiped away the tears with the back of her hand.

"Wait!"

"How could you?!" Abby yelled while she started to walk faster, Cedric followed.

"Just listen.."

"How Cedric?!" Abby cried.

"I wanted to explain but then your _boyfriend _hit me." Abby turned around so fast her hair flew in front of her face. She didn't know what to say. She was impressed her brother had hit him and now she could see the bruise on his cheekbone. But she was also wondering how he could even think she'd have a boyfriend.

"Listen, I thought she knew alright? You are friends right? Yesterday I met her and she was asking me if you were okay since she saw us talking when we were outside and she told me you seemed pretty upset and I told her that you had been through a lot and she said that she knew and she said how tragic your mother's dead was and then I told her how surprised I was a woman would just kill herself like that and she didn't tell me she didn't know alright? And I didn't know she would do something like this!"

"How could she know? Are you mentally retarded? Rose doesn't even know!"

"I'm sorry."

"Just leave me alone."

He stood there in the hallway afraid to follow her. When he could see her right before she walked around the corner he heard footsteps from behind him.

"Didn't you get the message?" it was John. "She wants to be alone. Hey Abby, wait up." He said while he was starting to run to get to his sister.

"Yeah and who are you anyways?!"

"He's her brother you moron!" Rose said while she walked into the hallway as well, hitting her brother's upper arm as she walked by him to go and comfort Abby. The three of them walked back to the Hufflepuff common room leaving Cedric with a feeling of guilt.


	7. Once broken shape won't matter

**Chapter 7 – Once broken shape won't matter**

"She's asking for you." Rose said slowly as she saw John pacing around the Hufflepuff common room. When he heard Rose he seemed relieved.

"How is she?" he asked before leaving for the dormitory where Abby was hiding.

"Angry mostly, I guess." Rose answered. John nodded and wanted to walk to his sister.

"John," Rose hesitated, he turned around with questioning eyes.

"She never told me that Beth..you know.."

"Killed herself?" John finished her sentence.

"Yes well, it's not something she likes to talk about. But I guess she did tell your idiotic brother for some unexplainable reason."

"Hi." John half whispered when he saw his little sister folding her clothes. Abby tended to do things like that when she was upset, it calmed her down.

"Hi." She answered. Abby noticed she sounded more upset than she wanted to.

"So the word's out."

"Obviously." Abby was fighting with her uniform sweater, eventually letting it win the battle as she threw it on her bed.

"Told you that girl was up to no good." John said trying to avoid a more emotional subject: their mother. Abby ignored her brother.

"Stupid Cho." He said trying to prove he was on her side.

"Stupid moronic unreliable Cedric Diggory."

"Yes, what's up with you and that guy anyways?"

"Absolutely nothing." Abby answered resolute.

"Come on Abigail, you told him about mum. You haven't even told Rose.." he paused as an unfinished drawing caught his eye. He walked toward it, his fingers tracing the lines that formed two kind eyes in a still unformed face. "Did you make this?" he asked.

"So what if I did, it's nothing." She took the piece of paper from her brother's hand.

"Abby, you haven't been able to draw like this since I.." he stopped and bit his lower lip.

"It's nothing okay?" Abby whispered hoarsely as she put down the drawing. She searched for books to hide the eyes she had drawn, those of Cedric Diggory.

The next morning Abby woke up finding out she had fallen asleep after all. A sleep filled with nightmares, mostly about her mother and John. The things she tried hardest never to think about again. Rose was lying at the end of her bed, at least half her body, she was half-sitting on a chair next to Abby's bed. The two of them had talked through most of the night. Mostly about Beth Hughes death, how John found out and how he didn't wan't to tell Abby. How they told the their mother had killed herself with magic but how her wand never registered a lethal curse. How John got into a depression and changed from the popular happy guy to the silent literature boy. How their father seemed to be in permanent shock and how Abby was wondering how he was holding up with doing laundry and cooking and being alone in their empty house. Somehow they had still found 

time to fall asleep. Abby got up and put on her jeans and a grey sweater, when she looked out of their dormitory window it was raining. Rose didn't wake up and Abby figured it was best to let her sleep. She got to the common room and saw her brother.

"Morning sis," he said softly as he pulled down the sleeves of his grey blouse.

"Morning."

"How are you today?"

"Fine." Abby answered softly.

"So it's Sunday, what are you going to do today? Did you know we're allowed to go to Hogsmeade today?"

"Really?"

"Yes, I just read it on our information board over there." He pointed toward a board were students of Hufflepuff and teachers could leave messages that informed other students about activities or anything school related.

"I was thinking about..well.." John hesitated as Abby started searching for a book she left on the table a couple of days ago.

"Yes?"

"Well, actually..there's something I need to tell you.." Abby looked at her brother, worried, and sat down beside him studying his face.

"I want to ask Rose out but I'm afraid she'll think I'm a loser really." Abby started to smile.

"You should."

"What, be afraid?"

"No, ask her out."

"Really?"

"What really?" Rose asked while she was still rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"John just told me that.." John looked at Abby with warning eyes "..we can go to Hogsmeade today."

"That's great!" Rose danced toward the couch and came to sit between Abby and John. "Are you gonna go? How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, I think I'm going yes..a little distraction and I'd love some new books. John, was there something you'd like to ask Rose by the way?" Abby lifted one eyebrow and looked at her brother who gave her a very convincing death glare. Rose turned to face John with her beautiful smile, totally unaware of what John was planning to ask.

"Actually.."

"I'm gonna go upstairs for a while.." Abby said leaving the two of them alone.

Half of Hogwarts already left for Hogsmeade and Abby and Rose were still in their dormitory. John was waiting for them downstairs.

"I don't know what to wear!" Rose practically yelled through the dormitory.

"Rose you look extraordinary beautiful in everything you wear, and my brother doesn't really care about how you look, trust me."

"But I want to feel good, I get nervous around him..I never get nervous." That was true, Rose never got nervous, not even on all of her other dates.

"Why? He's my brother, people don't get nervous around him."

"Ced does." Rose didn't think about the effect Cedric's name would have on Abby. Abby tried to ignore it.

"Yes well that's probably because my brother punched him in the face."

"Probably." Rose laughed.

"Hey, it's John right?"

"Diggory. I see you're face hasn't recovered yet, what did you tell the guys on your Quidditch team?" John asked while he didn't bother to look up more than once.

"Listen, about last night.." Cedric started in an apologetic tone.

"I didn't know alright, and I also didn't know Abby had a brother." He sounded surprised.

"Yes well, I'm only in all of your classes for the past four years." John replied and looked Cedric in the eye.

"You are?"

"You wouldn't notice, you don't have the time to notice people like us Diggory, so stop bothering my sister."

"I'm not bothering her!" Cedric sounded agitated. "I'm trying to be her friend."

"The last thing she needs is a friend who will abandon her again."

"What do you mean…again?" Cedric asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Abby has been abandoned enough in her life, she doesn't need someone she can't rely on. So stop it before she gets in too deep and you abandon her the second you get bored."

"I'm not like that." Cedric defended himself. "And if that's true, than she can tell me so herself."

"You don't have the slightest idea what she's been through. She could never tell you herself because she's afraid to let anyone in."

"I don't get why she's being so hard on herself. Why she doesn't just let people in. Not everybody leaves just like that."

"You don't get it do you? Abby believes so. And if you don't get that, than you cannot even be anything close to a friend to her. She believes people will always leave her."

"And how would you know?"

"Because," he looked about the room "I did this." He rolled up his sleeves and showed Cedric a broad scar on both his wrists. Cedric's eyes turned big as he stared at the scars that were lingering proof John had once tried to take his own life.

"Does she know?" he asked sincerely worried.

"She was the one who found me."

"Why are you telling me this?" Cedric asked, he felt his heart beat fast from shock. He wasn't used to this kind of drama in life.

"Because you need to know how hard it is for Abby to let people in before you hurt her. She's been through enough, so just leave her alone."

When they finally arrived at Hogsmeade Abby felt uneasy hanging around her brother and Rose while they were on a date.

"I think I'm just going to the bookstore and go home afterwards." She said while John was showing Rose his favorite spot in Hogsmeade. He looked at her both concerned and grateful.

"Oh no stay! I'd feel bad leaving you all on your own after what happened last night." Rose said. Abby smiled, Rose looked beautiful and she knew her brother was impressed by that. Her brown hair hung lose around her face, she was blushing every time John spoke, and she wore a deep blue dress that matched with her coat.

"I'll be fine. I think it'll be nice to spend some time alone, just not think about it."

"Okay." Rose said gently and she walked toward her friend to give her a hug "I'll see you at dinner alright?"

"Have fun."

"I will." After that John came to her.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?"

"If you won't do anything stupid, I'll be fine brother." She could smile the smallest smile.

"Have fun."

"I love you." John whispered. "I'm sorry."

"Let's just not talk about that okay?"

Abby's fingers stroked the covers of the many books in the bookstore. She was studying the titles one by one. She was the only one in the store and she liked it that way. The old lady behind the cash desk was reading with a cup of tea and every now and then she smiled to Abby asking her if she could find what she was looking for. After a while she'd even made Abby some tea as well. Abby was reading the first page of a thick book called "Wizardry through the ages" when she heard the ringing sound of the bell above the door that announced a new customer.

"Good day miss, I was wondering do you have a section for muggle literature?" a familiar voice broke the silence. Abby didn't even have to look and hid behind one of the many bookcases.

"Sure, but we don't have many books though. You can look over there." The woman pointed toward a the case Abby was hiding behind. Cedric walked toward the other side of it, to the little sign that said "muggle literature". Abby was looking at him through the little space between the upper side of the books and the next shelve. He didn't notice her eyes peering through the case. He was studying the titles of the books. His grey eyes shifting while reading. And although Abby was above and beyond angry she couldn't help but observing him.

"Do you have anything by Jane Austin or the Brönte sisters?" he asked while he frowned and searched for the names he just asked for.

"I'm not really familiar with muggle literature, maybe that girl can help you, she asked the same thing just a moment ago."

"What girl?" Abby sat down on the floor hoping Cedric wouldn't notice her looking at him through the bookshelves. Cedric walked around the case however to see Abby sitting on the ground pretending to read a book.

"Hi." He said uncomfortable with a copy of Pride and Prejudice in his hand.

Abby didn't look at him, she didn't speak. Having him this close after his betrayal made her dizzy, the emotions of yesterday came back right away. She got nervous and scared, afraid he'd do something else to prove he couldn't be trusted, afraid he'd hurt her again. Because he could.

"Listen Abby I'm really sorry."

"It's a little late for that isn't it?" Abby got up as fast as she could, dropping the book in the process she walked toward the door and got out of the bookstore. Just before she closed the door she could hear him again.

"Abby please wait." She shut the door hoping that answer was clear enough. It wasn't. It took him a while but he found her again. She was three streets away from the store when he came walking beside her still catching his breath.

"Can I make it up to you?" he asked. "Look, I know I've been stupid and I know I probably shouldn't have said what I said to Cho but I really didn't mean to hurt you. I'd never want to hurt you."

Abby looked him in the eye for a moment that lasted longer than she had initially intended to. He looked back with regret written all over his face. But there was something else too, something more intense.

"I really am sorry and I'll do anything to make you believe my apology is sincere."

"What do you want from me?" Abby asked, her voice broke halfway the sentence.

"I just want to be your friend." He said gently.

"Well I don't need a friend I can't trust."

"What's wrong? You haven't spoken a word since we came back from Hogsmeade." Rose asked Abby while they were waiting in the Great Hall for dinner.

"Nothing. I'm just tired, that's all." Abby made an attempt to smile but it wasn't really convincing. Rose decided to give it a rest anyway and she started to look about the hall to look for John when she saw her brother staring at something in the distance. He sat at the front of the table, half the table away from them but was looking their way. She followed his gaze and saw he was looking at Abby who was studying her fork.

"I'll be right back okay? If you see John could you ask him to come sit with us?" Rose blushed and Abby nodded absent minded, focusing on her glass this time.

He was studying her every movement. The was her fingers moved when she touched her fork, the was she shoved her hair behind her ear. How her eyes were so sad he was wondering what she was thinking about. He really was sorry and he was trying to think of a way to prove to her he was sorry and that he could be trusted. Cedric never liked hurting people or the fact that people didn't like him. He was used to being kind and well liked, not in the smug arrogant way. He was simply a nice guy. If he could just make her see that..

"Ced." Rose interrupted his train of thoughts. He looked up at her making room for her to sit down while she gestured to do so.

"Do you like Abby?" she asked directly. She saw how her brother blinked more than necessary in such a short time and he looked at her.

"In what way?" he asked trying not to look at her too much.

"Well, do you like her…like you liked your last girlfriend-like."

"I don't think so." He answered very sure of himself.

"Do you like her more than that?" Rose didn't even see the possibility that he would like her less.

"Rose mind your own business will you?"

"Ced, you have got to make it up to her. I mean I am angry but I _have _to forgive you someday, family obligations and stuff like that, but you really hurt her."

"I didn't really do anything though, Cho was being all weird about it."

"Yes well Cho Chang is a, how can I say this as polite as possible..right, I can't. She's a bitch. And you my brother, are a complete moron for not standing up for her! You could've stopped Cho from saying those things any time but you didn't so you've got a lot to make up for. By the way, that bruise looks terrible on you." Rose babbled on and on.

"Help me make it up to her." Cedric said resolute without really listening to anything his sister had said.

"What, me? I'm supposed to be like your enemy right now."

"You're my sister, please?" he pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

"Oh well, just because I like plotting things you freak!"

"Where were you at dinner? You were just gone." Abby asked Rose when she finally found her in the common room.

"Yeah, I had to do something for potions, you know, change my partner. I don't really want to be stuck with Cho for the rest of the year."

"Oh. I thought you were sneaking off with my brother or something, how did the date go anyway?"

"It was a disaster! I kept on stuttering all day long, and he fell and got his ankle bruised to he had to the hospital wing and we got kicked out of this store because we were laughing too loud and…it was great." Rose smiled a happy smile.

"I hope he'll want to go on a second date. But I'm not sure I'm his type though, he's just so deep and intense and intelligent and I'm…well I'm me." Abby never saw Rose this insecure.

"Anyway, could I borrow your history book, I kind of don't know where mine is and I really need it now."

"Sure, do you want me to get it for you? It is rather late to be doing homework though isn't it?" Abby looked at the clock, it was eleven. She had searched for Rose longer than she expected and maybe she shouldn't have stayed in the library so long too.

"I don't mind, if you could get it for me?" Rose asked with big grey eyes. Abby got up and walked toward the dormitories, when she got to theirs she opened the door. Before turning on the lights she was surprised by a single candle burning at her nightstand. She walked toward it, she couldn't remember leaving a candle on, actually she couldn't remember having one on her nightstand. Then she noticed an envelope with her name on it, written in a very classic handwriting. She opened the envelope and started reading.

_I'm really sorry. Search for the next envelope behind the statue of Nostradamus._

She didn't need a name to know who it was from. And she was wondering if Rose really needed that book or if she was in on it. At first she didn't want to go, she just wanted to stay here and go straight to bed. But something made her go downstairs, give Rose the book, and walk toward the hallway. The statue of Nostradamus wasn't that far, just two hallways away. She searched for the envelope and didn't really now why she was doing this. Maybe she needed an apology, maybe she needed a friend, maybe she needed him. She was afraid to think of any of those things. She found the envelope.

_Touch this paper with your wand and say your name. This makes me think of you. _

_When you're finished, search for the next envelope behind the painting across the astronomy tower._

Abby did what was said on paper. She took her wand and touched the little paper in her hand. It felt awkward to say her own name like that. When she did she could hear music, softly. Something with piano and a soulful sad manly voice. She recognized the song. The lyrics were about a girl who felt like she did most of the time. Like nobody knew her and nobody cared, like she just wanted to get away from it all. The song made her emotional and he must've known that. The lyrics, the voice and the music itself became more emotional as well. Abby hated him for making her feel this way, but she also was amazed by the effort he took to do this. She took the paper which was still magically playing the song and started walking for the astronomy tower. When she got there she saw the envelope, it fell down from behind the painting.

_I've made some stupid mistakes but I hope this is not one of them, turn around and open the surprise I left at the door of the astronomy tower._

She turned around and walked toward a little package laying on the ground. She opened it and saw it was a book. A muggle literature book by Jane Austin her favorite author. She had read it once, Pride and Prejudice, but she'd always wanted a copy of her own. She opened the book to flip through the pages when she saw something written on the first page.

_Go inside. The door is unlocked, and search for the last envelope underneath the silver globe._

She felt a bit nervous about entering a classroom while she wasn't supposed to be there but she did anyways. Still caressing the cover of the book with her fingers. When she got in there was a small candle providing just enough light to see the silver globe beside it. Under it was the envelope.

_Walk to the glass door on the other side and open it. You can walk up to the balcony where the telescopes are. Enjoy the view. _

That was it. She didn't know what he wanted to say with this. She didn't know what the whole point of this search was. But she figured while she was here she might as well take a look. She walked toward the glass door and opened it. It was cold outside but that didn't matter, the view was indeed wonderful. She could see all the stars of the universe, it was a clear night and the moon was just a small line leaving room for the stars to shine. She absorbed everything about this moment.

"What are you doing here sneaking around?" she heard a familiar voice, she could hear he was smiling. It startled her but when she looked at him she could smile a little insecurely.

She looked away again, toward the stars and the view. Not sure what she could say.

"I'm sorry." He suddenly whispered in her ear. Cedric wasn't sure what attracted him so to her at this moment. Why he wanted to be as close to her as he could be. Why he longed to touch and comfort her. Why he needed to get to know this girl. Why the pain in her eyes hurt him. Abby looked at him, still smiling insecurely.

"Thank you." She whispered. He gently put his hands on her hips and pulled her closer, his eyes grey looking into her dark brown. He leaned his face down, swept away by the moment but Abby turned her face away laying it down on his chest and embraced him.


	8. The wrong time

Chapter 8 – He makes her smile

**Chapter 8 – The wrong time**

Abby was leaning against the wall next to the glass door, she was looking at the stars.

"Are you cold?" Cedric asked. He was trying to find an excuse to touch her again and he was aware of it, something that scared him. The short embrace they had shared had woke something up inside of him, something that made him realize he might just want to be a little more than friends with this girl. Or were it just his hormones?

"No not really." Abby said serene, her voice completely calm and peaceful, content.

"What time is it?" she asked after a long comfortable silence.

"About one o'clock I think."

"Oh." She sounded disappointed.

"Do you want to go back?" he asked carefully moving a little closer to were Abby was standing.

"Not really. But we should though."

"Why?" he asked almost begging. Abby stared at him with a strange look in her eyes, as if he was frightening her this very moment.

"Because we have classes tomorrow." She got up, all the peace and calm in her body and mind was lost. She was nervous and careful again. She walked through the door putting all the envelopes in the cover of her new book. She quickened her steps, suddenly urgent to get back to the common room.

"Is there something wrong?" Cedric asked, easily keeping up with Abby even though she was trying to keep away from him. She shook her head as an answer.

"Did I _do _something wrong?" he tried again, she shook her head again. He placed his hand on one of her shoulders and turned her around.

"You're having difficulties letting me in right?" he asked while he was looking her in the eye. For a while she hesitated and then she shook her head again, her brown eyes bigger than usual.

"It's okay, take your time." He smiled and Abby turned around, trying not to give in to the feeling of trust. He was just so nice. "But we can still walk back together can't we?" he asked. Abby looked over her shoulder, waiting for him to come walk next to her.

"Thank you. Again." She whispered, smiling the slightest smile.

"There's nothing to thank me for, I had something to make up to you. I'm just glad you forgive me, or that you're at least trying. You are right?" he asked insecure. His face was funny that way, his eyebrows raised and his nose made a strange wiggly move. Abby nodded carefully.

"So we're here." Abby whispered when they were in front of their common room again. They both entered the common room and stood in front of each other for a while.

"I think I'm going to.." Abby begun.

"You tired?"

"Very. I had a lovely night though."

"Me too."

"Goodnight." Abby said and quickly turned to leave for the girls dormitory.

"Goodnight." Cedric sighed.

"You were back awfully late last night." Rose had waited all day to ask Abby this very particular question. She had waited until after classes so that Abby would have no excuse to not tell the entire story about last night.

"Yes, well I bet you had nothing to do with it." Abby said.

"Just tell me already!" Rose chuckled.

"Well,"

"Just tell me all about it over dinner promise?"

"What happened to 'tell me already'?" Abby asked but Rose didn't answer, she was just blushing beside Abby. Abby looked around and spotted her brother, the reason behind Rose's blushing.

"I'm off to the common room, see you at dinner." Abby took advantage of the situation and started walking back to the common room.

Just before dinner Dumbledore announced that the wizard cup would make it's decision tonight. Everyone was asked to stay in the Great Hall after dinner to hear who the champions of the Triwizard tournament would be. Abby was starting to feel nervous, she knew Cedric had put his name into the cup. She knew the risks since Rose wasn't planning on letting anyone forget them. And she knew Cedric could be the right boy to enter this tournament. He was athletic, strong, and smart. Captain of the Quidditch team, prefect and one of the best students in his class. Would the cup choose him?

"What are you thinking about, you look worried." Rose said when she finally came walking into the Great Hall to attend dinner. Abby was startled by the sound or Rose's happy voice.

"Nothing. Dumbledore is announcing the Triwizard champions after dinner."

"Really? I bet Cedric is all excited about it, stupid boy." Rose traded the places of her fork and knife, she always used them the other way because she was left handed.

"Speaking of my brother, how was last night? I admit I knew about it, but tell me." Rose smiled. Abby started to tell her about what happened last night and Rose listened full excitement. When she was finished dinner was already served.

"So you forgave him right? I mean he really likes to be your friend."

"I thought you were supposed to be supporting me here, not your brother."

"yes well, I kind of like you and my brother together." Rose grinned.

"We're _not _ together Rose, please."

"Of course you're not." She ate some of her mashed potatoes "But you will be." She mumbled inaudible while chewing on her mashed potatoes.

"And now, may I have your attention please!" Dumbledore's voice made everyone go silent. He started a story about the tournament again and about the cup.

"You don't really think it'll pick Cedric do you?" Rose whispered as her eyes never left the cup. Abby's eyes were fixed upon Cedric's face across the table five unfamiliar faces away.

"Abs?" Rose pulled the sleeve of her blouse.

"Huh, what?" Abby blinked her eyes but looked back at Cedric again, as if looking at him would keep the cup from choosing him. Dumbledore went on with his story but Rose nor Abby listened.

"It won't pick him right?" Rose asked again.

"_And the champion for Durmstrang is…Victor Krum!" _

"I don't think.." but Rose was squealing at the sight of Victor walking by, she was still a huge fan.

"_The champion for Beauxbatons..Fleur Delacour!" _

"Don't you think she looks just magical." Rose mused but then she realized that the name Dumbledore would call next would tell her if her brother got chosen or not.

Abby looked at Cedric's tense face, and just before Dumbledore started to speak he looked back, their eyes locked and for that very short moment Abby wasn't afraid to look back. She longed for it.

"_Finally, the champion for Hogwarts.." _a silence that lasted too long, Cedric's eyes turned to Dumbledore _"Cedric Diggory!" _ Abby felt as if her heart dropped way down in her body and landed somewhere between her feet. Her new _friend _ was entering the dangerous tournament.

"Noooo." Rose yelled but no one except Abby could hear her. All of Hogwarts screamed for their champion, even Slytherin seemed excited. Cedric's smile was so broad it almost didn't fit on his face. His friends embraced him and congratulated him after which he walked toward Dumbledore to get congratulated and he left for a door at the end of the Great Hall.

It was official. Cedric Diggory was Hogwarts' champion in the Tri-wizard championship.


	9. Let Love In

Chapter 9 – Let love in

**Chapter 9 – ****Let love in**

It was too much, too soon.

The moment everybody got up to congratulate Cedric was the exact moment Abby left the Great Hall. She didn't understand why she felt the way she felt. She was afraid, anxious and heart broken. Mostly she was afraid to feel because that would mean that everything was real, that everything was happening to her and the people around her. She tried to focus on a book but because she'd read it several times before it was too hard. She was wondering why she was still the only one who went back to the common room. The first person to enter the room was Rose.

"You will _never _believe this!" she said trying to catch her breath.

"Rose please,"

"No really! Harry Potter was chosen as well! Ced's not the only Hogwarts champion! This is insane!"

"Harry?" Abby wondered aloud.

"Harry! He's like, fourteen." Rose totally forgot that her brother had entered the tournament as well, she thought this was the perfect excuse to not think about it. She went on and on about Dumbledore being so angry with Harry it scared everybody even though he barely said something, and how the entire three schools were probably angry with him too. But Abby didn't listen, she was staring out of the window.

"Are you alright?" Rose finally asked.

"Sure." Abby whispered hoarsely.

"Anyway, I'm so killing my brother when he comes back. And then I'll bring him back to get mad with him again. He has no idea how worried mum and I are! He's just all thrilled about the fact that he's dad's hero. Stupid boys."

"Uhuh." Abby answered.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Rose asked.

"Fine. I think I'm going to the library."

"Sure." Rose said surprised.

"So that was a surprise." Abby looked up from the book she was trying to read to see her brother sit down in front of her. She pretended that she didn't understand what he'd said and focused on her book again.

"Abby, you can pretend not to care all you want. But I know you're scared."

"Well I don't want to be, so stop talking about it."

"Okay." He said while he was observing his little sister fake reading a book.

"I'm fine, just leave me be for a while. Apparently Cedric is not who I thought he was and I'm fine with that. My life was perfectly fine before we.."

"What? Begun dating?"

"Became friends." She said irritated.

"Right. Well sometimes perfectly _fine _isn't enough Abigail. Not for someone as special as you, you deserve more than any of us has ever given you, me, mum."

"Stop talking like that. I'm happy."

"Are you?" he asked rhetorically and then left the library receiving a death glare from Madame Pince.

"So here you are." Abby was startled by the sudden sound that broke through her so very pleasant silence. She was finally able to focus on the story she was reading instead of her feelings until this voice woke her up from the dream world of stories. She couldn't look over her shoulder because the person the voice belonged to was the one person she couldn't see right now.

"Are you alright?" Cedric asked worried, he sat down beside Abby who tried to keep her eyes on the pages of her book.

"Finethankyouverymuch." She mumbled to fast to comprehend. Cedric frowned, not understanding why Abby was acting like she did right now.

"I don't understand what's wrong." He said honestly.

"Nothing's wrong Cedric, everything is perfectly fine." Abby sneered and got up. She closed the book so hard it echoed through the library.

"Congratulations on getting into the tournament." She said and she turned to walk out of the library. She considered herself lucky she found a seat near the exit and could easily slip around the corner so she could avoid Cedric for at least tonight. But what she didn't think about was the fact that he had the advantage of long legs and speed.

"This is about the tournament isn't it?!" he asked a little shocked, his hand on her shoulder turning her toward him just half a hallway from the library. Abby didn't reply.

"It is isn't it?" he asked surprised but secure at the same time.

"No!"

"Or maybe you're just scared that someone might like being with you!" Abby didn't know what he meant with "Being with you" whether he meant being in your company or actually 'with' as in romantically.

"Why would that scare me Cedric?!" she half yelled.

"Because you like to be with me too and you're too afraid to admit it!" he was so sure of himself that Abby envied him for it. She couldn't find the words because she didn't know what to tell him, she didn't know how she felt. She felt scared but she didn't want to show him that. She turned around so fast that her hair spun around and wanted to walk away. Away from everything, away from the feeling that she wanted to give in. Cedric watched her walk away and wondered what he would do. Should he say what he needed to say? Or should he watch her walk away like that? Would he regret letting her go like this? Adrenaline was the only thing controlling him right now, he didn't know where all these feelings came from. He couldn't figure it out anymore lately, Abby had this strange influence on him. Like he wanted to protect, hold, comfort, entertain, and help her all the time. So he didn't think about it any longer and took three long steps to catch up with her.

"Abby." He whispered hoping she would turn around. And she did.

"What?!" she hissed. He took her face in his hands and leaned down, gently pushing his lips on hers. Surely Cedric kissed some girls before but this was different. He didn't want this because he just wanted to kiss, he wanted this because he wanted to kiss _her_. His heartbeat was out of control, his entire body was. And he could feel her kiss back, which only made him more eager to stay like this, to keep kissing her. And then she pushed him away. She grasped for air while she looked at him, shock and fear and hope in her eyes, all at the same time. To see hope in her eyes was something so fascinating Cedric decided that was his goal in life for this moment. He didn't know how long it would last, this feeling, but he didn't care. But hope suddenly turned into sadness and he saw tears form in her big brown eyes.

"I'm sorry." He breathed and after that Abby started to run away crying.


	10. Have no fear of giving in

**Chapter 10 – Have no fear of giving in**

"What happened to _you_?" Rose asked when Abby crashed on her bed trying her best not to show anyone she was crying. Rose sat straight up in her bed, ignoring the book she was reading before.

"Nothing. I'm going to take a shower." Abby half whispered as she got up and hoped that there wasn't enough light in the room for Rose to see her face.

"Fine." Rose said confused.

While Abby turned on the shower she couldn't help but think of Cedric. His touch, his scent, even his lips were enchanting. She had a strange feeling of happiness, a feeling of belonging, but at the same time she was afraid to feel that way. The last time she felt like that, when she started to believe in happiness again, John…no, she couldn't think about it. She looked at herself in the mirror, a strange smile on her face. She didn't recognize herself. She was shaking. For a moment her hand reached to touch the mirror, half way there she stopped, shaking her head.

"Calm down." She whispered to herself and tried to control her breath again.

When she was done in the bathroom she walked back to her dorm, everyone was asleep except for Rose.

"Are you alright?" she asked worried.

"I'm fine."

"You don't seem fine. Maybe you should get some sleep."

"Yes, maybe I should." Abby mumbled.

When Abby woke up the next morning she was afraid to go downstairs, sure she would have to face Cedric.

"I think I'm going to skip breakfast." Abby said to Rose when the girls were putting on their clothes.

"Why? It's Saturday, you love the Saturday breakfast. Scrambled eggs with bacon."

Even though Rose was right, and the eggs sounded really tempting, Abby decided to stay upstairs.

"Can I get you anything?" Rose asked just before she left.

"No, just say hi to my brother and tell him everything is alright, that I was just a little tired."

"Sure." Rose smiled, she didn't mind having an excuse to talk to John.

During breakfast Abby decided to go downstairs to catch up on some reading, she figured everybody would be too busy with breakfast anyway. She took her copy of Sense and Sensibility, which had been her mother's, and sat down in the very corner of a big soft couch by the window. The view had always amazed her, especially when it was raining like this. It was like the world outside was being blown and washed away but Hogwarts would keep a hold through anything. She kept the book so close to her face she could smell the old pages who had been written so many times before, by the eyes of someone who was no longer alive anymore. She hadn't read this book since her mother's death but decided to give it a try again. And so she did. She ended up reading a discussion between Marianne and Mrs. Dashwood, two characters that didn't quite interest her so much.

"To love is to burn - to be on fire.." a familiar voice broke the silence. It wasn't her own. It was a voice that made her feel like her heart was starting a riot in her body. A voice that made her afraid of her own feelings. She looked over her shoulder, right behind her, reading the page she was reading out loud, was Cedric.

"Hi." He smiled. "I noticed you weren't at breakfast, so I took some with me. The eggs were cold unfortunately, Rose told me you like them..but I took some croissants and jam."

Abby got up so quickly she almost tripped and dropped the book in the process. It made Cedric laugh but she didn't feel like laughing at all.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Fine. Not hungry. Sorry." She picked up the book with trembling hands and started walking toward the dorms.

"Abby wait," Cedric turned and got a grip on her wrist with his free hand.

"You're trembling." He said surprised. Abby couldn't breathe normally, she couldn't function normally at all.

"I do tend to do that around you." She said before she had thought about the meaning of those words.

"Why?" Cedric laughed the word, as if he was expecting a certain answer. Abby knew exactly what he was thinking, of course he expected her to be totally in love with his dazzling appearance. It was all he was used to, it was what all the Diggory's were used to.

"Have I done something wrong?" he asked, not so sure of himself this time. Abby took a deep breath.

"Yes. You should never have kissed me. If you think you can use me as just another amusement who is willing to walk by your side you're wrong. And if you think I'm the right girl for you you're wrong as well because I'm hardly the right girl for anyone!" she rambled so quickly both of them could hardly understand what she was saying. He started laughing again.

"This is not funny!" Abby breathed, she couldn't stop her body from trembling. Part of her wanted to say she _was _the right girl for him, and she wanted him to be the right boy. But she knew she would never be able to be that girl, to be the girl who could allow herself to fall in love. Love had played to many tricks with her.

"It is." He smiled, "It would have been so wrong not to kiss you Abigail Hughes. I want to be with you, and you want to be with me too."

"I don't." she started backing away and shook her head insecure, like a little child who was telling her mother she didn't steal candy. She couldn't understand why she didn't run away right away. She could hear her thoughts scream to run, but her body didn't follow. Cedric's face came so close to hers that the distance in between was almost absent.

"I don't." she repeated almost soundlessly. She did the only thing she knew, run away.

"You're being very absentminded lately." Rose said while she and Abby were walking around the lake. It was a beautiful Sunday, cold and clear with enough sun to warm anyone's heart.

"I'm sorry." Abby smiled faintly at Rose, she really did regret her behaviour towards her friend. "It's just.."

"My brother kissed you." Rose said a little disappointed. Abby felt her eyes grow big.

"Yes, _he _did tell me, but it should've been you Abigail. How could you keep this from me?" Rose almost sounded hurt.

"It wasn't like I wanted it to happen Rose!"

"Yes but it did. I think he really likes you Abby, it's not like with other girls..he's different. Intrigued."

"I don't care what he is, it shouldn't have happened and it never will again."

"Wish a little harder and you might just get what you want." Rose said watching something in a complete different direction. Abby followed Rose's finger which was pointing toward Cedric and another girl. Cho Chang.

"They seem pretty friendly, don't they?" Rose said, trying to make Abby see she was wrong. Trying to make her see they should try and be together.

"So what if they do?"

"You hate Cho." Rose said still disgusted by the sight of her brother and Cho sitting by the lake talking and laughing. "Oh come on!" Rose said annoyed and pulled Abby's arm so she followed her.

"Well hello there beloved brother." Rose said meaningful, giving Cedric a look just as meaningful after which she looked at Abby.

"Rosalie." Cedric said, Rose knew he only called her that when he was extremely irritated with her.

"Cho, how lovely to see you today, how have you been lately? We haven't had the chance to catch up much have we?" Rose was a genius at playing games like this.

"Well I am.." Cho was unprepared for this attack. When she saw Cedric and Abby locking eyes she started to get the game as well. And she was more than willing to play if Cedric was the trophy.

"Abby I.." Cedric whispered just loud enough for Cho to hear.

"I'm very well." Cho came to actions "Thanks for asking Rosalie. It's so nice Cedric asked me on this date, it's just lovely." Cho smiled her gorgeous smile and batted her eyes.

Cedric looked at Cho in surprise. Abby slowly shook her head.

"Date?" Rose asked. "Sorry Cho, Cedric doesn't date miniature prostitutes." The gloves were off.

"I'll decide that for myself Rose, and if you ever dare say those words again.." he got up.

"What big brother?"

"Such a shame you let him slip away" Cho smiled mean at Abby, not Cedric nor Abby hear her. It was there and then Abby got what Cho was trying to do, and it was there and then she was faced with the feelings inside of her. The feelings she was afraid to feel. Her heart was beating so fast it was a wonder she was even standing straight.

"This is really low Ced." Rose continued but Cho's eyes were fixed upon Abby while she got up as well, charmingly flipping her hair behind her shoulder. She stood besides Cedric, smoothly folding her hand over his chest and her other arm around his waist. Cedric looked at her in surprise and almost naturally bend his arm around her shoulders.

"What is Rose? I have done nothing wrong."

"You're little incompatible brain couldn't possible understand, could it?" Rose hissed.

"It's okay Rose, come on."

"It's not okay Abby!"

"I'm going inside." Abby whispered.

"Abby.." Cedric wanted to start but he didn't go on. Abby turned around and started walking toward Hogwarts just a little faster than usual.

"Moron!" she heard Rose say just before she followed Abby.


	11. Give in

**Chapter 11 – ****Give in**

Three whole days of ignoring Cedric seemed to help Abby getting her life back on track. Someone from Hufflepuff had designed badges with Cedric's head on them and had offered her one. When she looked better she could see Cedric's head with "Ced's Great" twirling around it, and after that it turned into Harry Potter's face, with the words "Potter Stinks" twirling. It seemed as if everyone was getting more and more excited about the upcoming tasks of the Tri-wizard Tournament.

"I just don't get it. He's risking his life for a stupid game, it's ridiculous." Rose was folding her clothes and mumbling about the tournament.

"You know what I think?" she asked Abby who was trying her best to focus on her homework. When Abby didn't respond Rose went on anyways.

"I think that miniature prostitute is turned on by the whole tournament status."

"Rose." Abby said looking up from her homework.

"Yes I know you don't want to talk about it and you supposedly don't care. But I think you do. And I know Ced does..even though he's too proud to admit it."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"I mean it, I.."

"Can we please not talk about it?"

"Sure. I'm sorry." Rose rolled her eyes. "Still think you should talk to him though." She whispered after which she ran out of their dorms.

After half an hour of homework Abby was finished and went downstairs hoping not to bump into Cedric. She strolled down the stairs not looking around for him, too afraid to see him.

"Abby!" a high squeaky sound came out of someone looking like Rose, except scarily excited about something.

"Rose, what's up?" Abby tried to sound as excited but failed tremendously.

"You'll never guess what they put on the announcement board this morning!" her voice was almost as high as the tones only dogs can hear.

"No, but I'm pretty sure you'll tell me anyways." Abby replied.

"Of course!" Rose said with a exaggerated move of her hand. "We're going to Hogsmeade this weekend!"

"We?" Abby asked, when she saw Rose's disappointed face she continued "Great! But what do you mean?"

"It's the first weekend we can go to Hogsmeade this year, let's go shopping! Or..no..let's go on a date!"  
"Yes, 'cause those usually work best when you're with two girls and one boy."

"Don't be ridiculous, I bet Cedric would like to take you…"

"..or Cho."

"Please stop talking about her before I think of a master plan to kill her, and don't say I wouldn't do that, I might be a very intelligent serial killer who wants to save her best friend."

"You're crazy." Abby laughed.

It was cold and wet outside, autumn was slowly changing into winter. It was Friday, the day before the weekend to Hogsmeade and a week before the first task. Abby had gotten quite good at ignoring Cedric the past few days. She spend most of her time in her dorm or at the library with John who constantly asked what was going on between her and Cedric Diggory. It was November the eleventh, her father's birthday. She had written him a letter a few days ago to ask him how he was going to spend his day. He wrote back he was just going to stay at home alone and relax, he said he needed his rest and that a friend of him would come by to have dinner. Abby knew that it was quite unlikely for her father to invite a friend over for dinner. She felt sad and guilty she couldn't be there for her father. He had changed a lot since her mother's death, he seemed a lot more helpless.

After classes Abby decided to go for a walk outside, the rain took a break from falling and some fresh air would help her clear her mind.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" Rose asked.

"Rose, you still need to finish potions if you ever want to be allowed to go on that date with that guy you still haven't told me about." Abby replied with a grin that didn't reach her eyes.

"As if they'd ever keep me from going to Hogsmeade if I turn in my homework just a tiny bit too late." Rose amplified the word 'tiny' by putting her fingertips close to each other, her eyes narrowing.

"They would. And you should finish it, it's not that hard after all. And when I get back from my walk you have to tell me who your date is." For a while Abby thought she saw Rose blushing, but Rose turned around and started walking away, dashingly graceful.

"Have fun in the rain then." She said on a fake mean tone.

The cold wet world outside was comforting. It was silent and cool, nobody there to break the silence. The air was fresh and crisp, something to clear her body and mind. Everything looked strangely green and grey, the light of the sky was like a blanket covering the entire landscape. Halfway around the lake Abby heard something that wasn't part of the peaceful surroundings. She stopped walking to focus on the sounds. She could hear someone's footsteps but she didn't want to turn around to look who it was. Maybe someone was just going for a walk as well, she shouldn't bother someone who wanted to enjoy the same thing she was enjoying. So she walked on.

"Abby?" Cedric Diggory's warm voice sounded from a few steps away. Slowly Abby turned to face him, not entirely sure what she wanted to say.

"Cedric." The minute she had said it she wanted to take it back. It sounded so utterly stupid she hoped she wasn't blushing because of it.

"Listen..I'm sorry about what happened…last week." He seemed uncomfortable for a while, a nervous smile playing around his lips. Perfect lips Abby noticed.

"It's perfectly fine." Abby half whispered, she was standing so still she could almost pass for a statue.

"No it's not." His London accent suited him more then anyone else she knew "Listen, Cho's just a friend. I actually followed you here because..well.." he paused and didn't know where to keep his hands or how to put his feet " I saw you walking and I wanted to ask if you'd like to come to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow, as in a date..?" he asked. Abby was stunned for a moment. The words came out perfectly clear but she just couldn't believe someone actually spoke them to her.

"Did Rose ask you to do this?" was the first she could think of to say. Cedric started to laugh and at the same time it started to rain again.

"No. Would I ever listen to my sister? Most of the time she's completely mental." Abby couldn't help but laugh, a little insecure laugh at the beginning of more laughter.

"I'll ask you again, with you knowing my sister didn't ask me to do this, will you go out on a date with me tomorrow?"

Abby didn't know what held her back. Probably the thing that was holding her back from living for years now. She was too afraid to get hurt, to do something wrong, to not be enough. But Cedric's kind eyes, his half crooked smile and the sound of his voice made her want to change. Made her want to take a chance for once in her life. Made her want to live.

"I would love to." She whispered barely audible but loud enough for Cedric to hear because a dashing smile appeared on his face, a relieved one almost.

"Great! I'll wait for you in the common room tomorrow morning."

"I'll be there." Abby smiled faintly, not sure of what was to come of tomorrow. He smiled and turned around to walk back to the castle. Abby watched him walk for a moment, after three steps he stopped and slowly turned around.

"May I join you?" he asked polite. Abby nodded carefully, letting him walk with her right now meant a lot to her, and she wondered if he could ever understand.


End file.
